poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Virus Hunter Island
|preceded = Back Lot Island |suceeded = Poptropolis Games 2013 |image = Virus Hunter Island.png}}Virus Hunter Island is the 35th island on Poptropica. It was released in August 30th, 2013. Description From Poptropica Tours {| class="cquote" style="margin: auto; width: auto; border-collapse: collapse;" | style="padding: 10px; width: 20px; text-align: left; color: rgb(0, 126, 233); font-family: "Times New Roman",serif; font-size: 35px; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: top;"|“ | style="padding: 4px 10px; vertical-align: top;"|Somewhere in Poptropica, an unknown citizen harbors within his bloodstream a dangerous new virus. Your mission: locate Patient Zero, and eradicate the disease before it spreads. Prepare for a perilous journey to the most far-out place of all — inside the human body! | style="padding: 10px; width: 20px; text-align: right; color: rgb(0, 126, 233); font-family: "Times New Roman",serif; font-size: 35px; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: bottom;"|” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-right: 4%;"| —Poptropica Reviews Happy Spinner: '''Virus Hunter Island was the best island ever! I love all the bosses it was so cool I GIVEEE 10/10 '''Shaky Noodle: '''Wow! I played the whole story of VHI! Good thing i'm a Member, i've completed it and defeated the final boss! It was awesome! 9 out of 10. '''Myby: this island is awsome I played it all the way from bigging to end and it was EPIC 10/10. Ps I had no bugs whatsoever when I did it . 'Messy Knuckle (Charlotte/Carolina): '''I loved the island! I just hated the way you can't save your progress, but who cares? It brought me the best Poptropica Island Walkthroughs. Walkthrough Non-member Demo When you drop down on the island,a van labeled PDC,which stands for Pizza Delivery Company(or does it?), will speed by irritated an old man.Go to the right and on to the next area.You will see a red haired lady in a lab coat enter a building called Green Square Video Rentals. Keep moving on until you come to a gym.Enter the gym and the lady will tell you that for the whole day,you can work out for free! Nothing like excercising to the on it.You will stretch it until it breaks.The lady comes over and yells at you point of drowning in your own sweat! Go to the weird stretchy band things and clickabout it. How is it your fault? I mean it's a resistant band! It's supposed to resist! It's right in the name! Anyway, you will get the resistant band and you now have to walk back to Main Street.Jump onto the bus stop roof and onto the bird's nest (don't worry, there aren't any aggressive seagulls in this one). Your Poptropican will notice a hook that is just out of reach.Use your resistant band to hook onto it and climb onto the roof of the building using it as a rope.Some weirdo is up there broadcasting some weird radio announcements about the government and their plans.Talk to him and he will tell you that if you can discover proof of government agents,he will get you into their top-secret facilities.He will then spot a van parked by a condo. Go to the left of Main Street and move on to the next area. Look under the billboard about your old friend Bucky Lucas (TV celebrity Bucky Lucas everybody!*applause*) and you will find that guy in a van.Talk to him and he will drive off in a hurry,dropping a sack of shredded documents.Yep,you just can't find good government agents these days. Pick up the sack and go back to your weird friend on the roof and he will tell you to piece the shreds together.There are three documents you must piece together,a script,a map of a laboratory and a pizza flyer. After piecing them together,that weirdo will give you a PDC badge. Go back to the Green Square Video Rental place and use your badge.You will then be allowed to enter the Staff area.Take the elevator down to the laboratory and talk to Dr. Lange(the redhead). You try to tell her you are an immunopathologist(quoted by someone else)but struggle to pronounce the word. She then tells you that she knows you are a phony because your badge was drawn in crayon (not amusing),but says that you are in luck because an unknown man deemed Patient Zero is obliviously carrying the deadliest disease known to Poptropican and they are in need of a brave and somewhat reckless volunteer (that's you!). Of course you would accept! That's what you do! (Plus she practically threatens to send you to jail for a decade*cough cough*). She gives you a dossier describing what they know of Patient Zero and a camera and asks you to find him. Now go to Knave Landing (to the left of Main Street) and search through their trash. Yes you ''are doing it no matter how gross or how many times you have done it. Find all three letters that belong to Joe Stockman. Your Poptropican will then realize that Joe Stockman fits the bill. Now go to the right of Main Street, next to the gym and speak to the man at the Falafel hut. He will take off for a delivery at Globochem (which coincidentally, is where Patient Zero works! Go to Globochem and run through the gates when they lift for the falafel guy to go through.Go to the top floor and reach the guy at the very end.Take a picture of that guy and go back to the PDC laboratory.Talk to Dr. Lange and she will show you a video about the CC13 virus and how dangerous it is. Then she takes you to a room with a giant shrink ray. She tells you that you will be shrunk to nanoscopic size and placed in a machine to travel through Joe Stockman's bloodstream to find and isolate the virus. The non-member demo ends here. Bonus Quest Poptropicans are feeling fine, but man's best friend isn't so lucky. Now, a sick dog needs your help. Head back into the fray to take down a new threat: the vicious heartworm! Available Now! Videos Virus Hunter Island Trailer Gallery Sneak Peeks Poptropicasneekpeek8.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek7.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek6.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek5.5.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek4.4.JPG|Just a lonely bird...Isn't it? Poptropicasneekpeek3.3.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek2.2.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek1.1.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek5.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek4.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek3.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek2.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek1.JPG Poptropica Photo.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 4.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 3.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 2.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter island.jpg Sypy.png Pandemic panic cover.jpg|Greatest non-action-terror -or anything-like-that cover ever! 6435364.JPG|A great place to talk....Bus Stop 454535.JPG Rtetww.JPG|Town Hall 56464.JPG Captura.JPG|Inside Globochem... 45453.JPG|Productivity...Chocolate.......Gotta love that graph. 43636.JPG|New free and completly avilable items! 6456.JPG|NO PIGGYBACKING!!! XD 4656.JPG|Every island needs a geeky and nerdy guy. 6435364.JPG 3453534.JPG|Yup...same magazine and Pete's Pizza advertisement in Reality TV island. Ytryr.JPG|Ladies and gentleman, we present Reality TV's star......Bucky! Under Constuction.JPG 45354.JPG|Doesn't someone seem too familiar? Cat.JPG|A retired internet star.... 45645464.JPG|Not much happens in..............THE AMAZING BUBBLY BLUBS! 456.JPG|Zombie Carrots of.......24 Carrot??? 43.JPG|So clean and well-organized. 65.JPG|Stuck with Buck! Ghfh.JPG Bird.JPG 653454.JPG|Perfect Place for a Snack 436346.JPG|Ordinary clothes-drying scenary 43535.JPG 4353.JPG|Typical pie on the window 4564.JPG|Seems like smeone enjoys dancing 436643.JPG 32424.JPG 15245.JPG 14535.JPG 1435.JPG 1234.JPG 1342.JPG Postcards Gothic-anime-anime-27101725-1440-900.jpg On the Map VH_On_the_Map.png Trivia *It's the second island to have sound. The first one being 24 Carrot Island Beta. **However, this is the first island that was released with the sound. *This island has multiple references to Reality TV Island. *This is the second island to involve you being shrunk, the first being Shrink Ray Island. *In the trash can of Knave Landing there is a letter addressed to someone named Nasan Softfort which is a parody of one of the real-life Poptropica Creators, Nasan Hardcastle. * The CC13 influenza acts similar to the real virus HIV as both use your cells to reproduce. * In the video, the global epedemic shown only some of Canada being not infected. * At the movie theater it references to revenge of the living carrots, referenncing to 24 Carrot Island. **The sign for the revenge of the carrots says "Now on VHS and Beta" referring to that the new 24 carrot island, was under beta. Category:Islands Category:2013 islands Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Poptropica Category:Reality TV Island